headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Crush
"Crush" is the ninettenty episode of season one of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by James Marshall with a script written by Philip Levens, Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, May 7th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Philip Levens - Executive story editor * Attila Szalay - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * Copyright holder: 2002, Warner Bros. Television. * This episode is production code number 227618 (provided at the end of the closing credits). * This episode is included on disc five of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * This is the second episode of Smallville directed by James Marshall. He directs twenty-six episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Nicodemus". His next episode is "Heat". * This is the fourth episode of Smallville co-written by Alfred Gough (including story treatments). He works on thirteen episodes of the series in this capacity. He previously worked on "Zero". His next episode is "Tempest". * This is the fourth episode of Smallville co-written by Miles Millar (including story treatments). He works on thirteen episodes of the series in this capacity. He previously worked on "Zero". His next episode is "Tempest". Allusions * Reference to the Daily Planet is made in this episode. * Chloe Sullivan makes reference to Mars in this episode. Mars is the fourth planet from the sun in Earth's solar system. Mars will later play a role in the series as the birth place of John Jones - a being whom Clark Kent will meet as an ally. In the comics, he is known as the Martian Manhunter. Quotes * Lionel Luthor: What did she want? * Lex Luthor: Forgiveness. * Lionel Luthor: She must not know you very well, son. * Chloe Sullivan: You know, most men are from Mars, Clark, but you're from some distant galaxy that I've never even heard of. .... * Chloe Sullivan: So, should we do the, uh, "I told you so" part, or is my perennial bad judgment implicit? * Clark Kent: Chloe, I wish I were wrong. * Chloe Sullivan: What is it with me? I can spot Wall of Weird material from a mile away, but put it right in front of me, I'm oblivious. * Clark Kent: You're not oblivious, you're trusting. You're strong enough to take risks with your emotions. I wish I were as brave as you. I still have those two tickets to the journalism convention; it'd be a good chance for us to spend some time together. * Chloe Sullivan: Okay, it's a date. .... * Clark Kent: I've got these two amazing friends who both happen to be girls. * Lex Luthor: For argument's sake let's call them "Lana" and "Chloe." .... * Lex Luthor: I've only loved two women in my life. One died and the other betrayed me. See also External Links ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:May, 2002/Episodes